


Shikazu Okari's Story

by TheFreezingBox



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreezingBox/pseuds/TheFreezingBox
Summary: A NieR:Automata/My Hero Academia crossover. The whole story, but NieR:Automata stuff involved. References to other universes sometimes, might even add them in.Also, I took Sato Rikido out of Class 1-A. I'm sorry to the people who like him.When you see "...", it's dialogue (duh).When you see "*...*", it's thinking.





	1. Introduction

'You, too, can become a hero.'

'That's what she said to me. But not for my sake. Not for her sake. Not even for my   
mothers' sake. But for the future of humankind.

In this era, eighty percent of humankind have some kind of unique superpower, called 'quirks'. I was born with one, although it is not my power. It's for the future of humankind."

Chapter I: Introduction

A young, green-haired boy walks down a sidewalk, happily bouncing here and then. It's no other than Midoriya Izuku. He's on the way to his new school, the famous U. A. Highschool, a school to train new heroes to fight the evil of this world. After the 10 months of hell he had to endure, he was finally given the power of the Number 1 hero, All Might: "One for All". However, since he is not a proper vessel yet, any kind of use of this power could injure his body gravely. He finally arrives at the front gate of the famous school, lying upon a mountain with heavy vegetation. His idol and childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki, ashen blond hair and red eyes, who he gave the nickname "Kacchan" in younger age, is passing him by, clearly angry about Midoriya just trying to attempt to not be a pebble in his path. Despite this, Midoriya couldn't wait to finally be able to follow in All Mights' footsteps and takes a step forward to All Mights' former school. 

That is the moment where he trips. 

He is saved by Uraraka Ochako shortly after, a girl with the quirk "Zero Gravity". She stops his fall midway and helps him getting up.   
"A-Are you alright?! It would be a bad omen if you'd trip here." He doesn't respond.  
"But man, this gets you really exited, doesn't it?"  
Midoriya just wants to answer as a white-haired girl bypasses him. He couldn't see her face, but her long hair, moved by the wind, mesmerized him.

"... everything ok?", Uraraka asks.  
"Umm yeah! Sorry for that and thanks for saving me back then."  
"Well then, see ya!" She runs in the direction of the school, leaving Midoriya all by himself.  
"I wonder who that was...", he thinks.


	2. Entrance Exam I

Midoriya was in front of the gate to Ground Beta, the location of his Entrance Exam. "Oh, that friendly person from back then! And also that strange other person. I'm getting a weird vibe from her...", he thought as he saw Uraraka and the white haired girl in the crowd. 

As the Entrance Exam passes by, Midoriya finds himself having trouble gathering points to pass the Exam. "Crap, if this continues, then there won't be any Robots left for me to take down. I have to find one q-"

A 3-Point Robot appears in front of him and immediately starts attacking.  
He falls onto the ground, too scared to move. "Why can't I move?" Suddenly a wall rises off the ground in front of him, guarding him from the robots' attack. Another wall appears beneath the 3-Pointer, quickly rising and destroying it.  
He hears a voice saying "Everything alright?" Midoriya looks aside and sees the white-haired girl from back then, running towards him.   
She is beautiful. Her eyes have a crimson color with a pinkish tint to them.  
She takes his hand and helps him getting up.  
"Uuuh... Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me..."  
She smiles and says "Don't sweat it. Take care and good luck with the rest of the exam!"  
She then proceeds to run down the road.

Midoriya looks after her for a few seconds before he realizes that he still doesn't have any points. Just then, Present Mic, the pro hero, shouts "Six minutes remaining!" into his microphone. 

"Crap, I only see remains of the robots. Soon there are none left!" He comes to a halt shortly after because he sees the "obstacle" Present Mic was talking about during the explanation of the Exam: The 0-Pointer, a skyscraper-high robot with hands capable of destroying cars with ease. Midoriya falls onto the ground yet again as the other participants run away from the obstacle left and right. He wants to make a run for it too, but he sees a girl in the destroyed houses' remains, lying in the middle of the street, the 0-Pointer being close behind her. It's no other than Uraraka who helped him back at the entrance. He watches in shock as she struggles to free herself from the heavy chunk that lies on her legs. Without realizing, Midoriya jumps with "One for All" powers and flies to the headpart of the 0-Pointer.


	3. Entrance Exam II

The results of the top 10 participants of the Entrance Exam are compared by all of the teachers and Pro Heroes who watched on the next day.  
They talk about Bakugou Katsuki, the boy who got 2nd place with zero rescue points and on the contrary about Midoriya Izuku, who got 8th place with zero villain points.  
But the most outstanding topic is Shikazu Okari, the white haired girl who got 1st place with exactly 100 points, 66 villain and 34 rescue points.  
"That was an earth manipulation quirk, wasn't it?", says one of the teachers.  
"It seems to be an overall useful quirk.", says someone from the crowd of Pro Heroes.  
"Yes, this year has especially many golden eggs. How exciting!", says a woman who stepped out of the shadows. She has a tight bodysuit and a red whip equipped on her waist.

The next day: 1st school day

Midoriya runs through the U. A. hallways, searching for his classroom: 1-A.  
When he finally arrives at the four meter high classroom door, he thinks about what kind of people he would have in his class.  
"Hopefully it won't be Kacchan or that one blue haired guy with the glasses who placed 7th in the exam...", he hopes as he proceeds to slide the classroom door open and sees said people talking with each other.

It seems to be more of a war declaration rather than a friendly talk, because Bakugou has to cross blades with every person who looks remotely like a challenge.  
Iida spots Midoriya shortly after and wants to introduce himself. But Midoriya has already heard his name from the incident with Bakugou earlier and only listens to Iida halfheartedly.

His eyes wander through the room in search for people he hopes to see.  
Midoriya already makes a seat order in front of his inner eye, with the results of the Entrance Exam in mind:

(Here are the names even though he doesn't know them yet.)

1\. Aoyama Yuga  
2\. Ashido Mina  
3\. Tsuyu Asui  
4\. Iida Tenya  
5\. Uraraka Ochako  
6\. Ojiro Mashirao  
7\. Kaminari Denki  
8\. Kirishima Eijirou  
9\. Jirou Kyoka  
10\. Kouji Koda  
11\. Shouji Mezo  
12\. Shikazu Okari  
13\. Sero Hanta  
14\. Tokoyami Fumikage  
15\. Todoroki Shouto  
16\. Hagakure Tooru  
17\. Bakugou Katsuki  
18\. Midoriya Izuku  
19\. Mineta Minoru  
20\. Yaoyorozu Momo

Almost everyome stares at him except Shikazu who waves at him, friendly as always. Midoriya walks to her desk and scratches his head:  
"Um, I wanted to thank you... if you haven't saved me back then, I could not have continued the Exam."  
She smiles. "I already said it's no biggie. It's fine, I got rescue points for it, too."  
"But you didn't need any bonus points, let alone rescue points!"  
"Well, let's just say I had an urge to save you. I want to see how you like to become a hero. You can call me Okari, by the way."  
"Umm-"  
Before he could answer, Uraraka approaches from behind to talk about the Entrance Exam, but their Homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota appears behind them, lying in a yellow sleeping bag on the ground of the hallway.  
He then proceeds to get out of the bag and stands up.  
"This is a bit sudden, but please take these P. E. clothes, we are going outside immediately."


	4. Quirk Apprehension Test

Class 1-A meets up on the Campus Sport Field, everyone dressed in the P. E. clothing of U. A.. 

Aizawa turns around to face the students and announces the 1st Days' exam: There are eight common sport tests, but the students could use their quirks this time.  
He lets Bakugou do a ball-throw with his quirk to demonstrate the test.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the one who will place last in this exam will be expelled."  
Everyone mumbles in shock.  
"That would be unfair even if it wouldn't be the first day of school!"  
"We teachers here at U. A. are allowed to have a certain freedom with our students. Now begin!"  
Midoriya barely makes it through the "50-Meter-Dash" Test, the "Grip-Strength" Test, the "Standing Long Jump" Test and the "Repeated Side Steps" Test, until they all make it to the "Ball-Throw" Test from earlier which Bakugou has already passed.

Everyone watches in awe as Midoriya throws the ball almost as far as Bakugou.

Bakugou dashes angrily towards Midoriya; he thought Midoriya is quirkless.  
Aizawa has to stop Bakugou with his carbon fiber scarf, revealing his hero identity, Eraserhead.  
"Stop making me use my quirk, I have dry eye!"  
"*That's such a shame since his quirk is so awesome...*"  
After that they all gather at the school building to view the results.  
"It'd be easier if I just show you the results, here they are."

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo  
2\. Todoroki Shouto  
3\. Bakugou Katsuki  
4\. Iida Tenya  
5\. Tokoyami Fumikage  
6\. Shouji Mezo  
7\. Ojiro Mashirao  
8\. Kirishima Eijirou  
9\. Ashido Mina  
10\. Uraraka Ochako  
11\. Kouji Koda  
12\. Shikazu Okari  
13\. Asui Tsuyu  
14\. Aoyama Yuga  
15\. Sero Hanta  
16\. Kaminari Denki  
17\. Jirou Kyoka  
18\. Hagakure Tooru  
19\. Mineta Minoru  
20\. Midoriya Izuku

 

"Oh and by the way, the person on the last place won't be expelled. That was a lie to keep you motivated."  
Midoriya sighs in relief. Aizawa lets him stay at the school. He was allowed to get healed by Recovery Girl, because tomorrow would be a big event.


	5. All Might's Battle Trial 2v2s

Everyone sits in the 1-A classroom after a long day of school, as Aizawa walks in to tell them that they should now put on their hero costumes, it's time to go to Ground Beta.

All Might was already waiting for them.  
"You all look like fine heroes.", he said even though Midoriya's costume keeps on nagging him because of the resemblance to himself.

"All right boys and girls, we will be doing a battle trial today. We will put you all in random teams of two people. Then it will be decided by random who'll be the hero team and the villain team. It will be a real-life-simulation. The villains have to protect a nuclear weapon made out of paper-maché, located in a random spot in the trial building. They win by either protecting the weapon the whole time the trial lasts or by capturing the heroes with a special capture tape. The heroes have to sneak into the building to locate the weapon and win by either retrieving the weapon or using the same tape to capture the villains. Remember, just touching the weapon is enough!"

"Why will the teams be decided at random? Wouldn't it be more productive to work with someone you know more than others?", asks Iida.  
"There are many situations in modern society in which the heroes have to cooperate even if they don't know each other. So this is pretty accurate.", explains Midoriya.  
"That's right! Now then, I will draw the teams now."

Team A: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako  
Team B: Todoroki Shouto & Shouji Mezo  
Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo & Mineta Minoru  
Team D: Bakugou Katsuki & Iida Tenya  
Team E: Ashido Mina & Aoyama Yuga  
Team F: Kouji Koda & Shikazu Okari  
Team G: Kaminari Denki & Jirou Kyoka  
Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage & Tsuyu Asui  
Team I: Ojiro Mashirao & Hagakure Tooru  
Team J: Sero Hanta & Kirishima Eijirou

"And also the matchup."

1\. Team A vs. Team D  
2\. Team B vs. Team I  
3\. Team H vs. Team J  
4\. Team G vs. Team C  
5\. Team E vs. Team F

Midoriya is visibly shaking, this is what he most feared: To fight against his childhood "friend" Kacchan, especially now, because Bakugou is irritated and even angrier at Midoriya. Bakugou thinks Midoriya hid this quirk from him to make fun of him.

[...]

Everyone gathers in the monitor room to talk about the trial after the win of the hero team. Midoriya is absent because of his broken right arm and burnt left arm. Bakugou is still in shock after what happened. Okari doesn't pay attention to the review of the ponytail girl and instead focuses on Bakugou, staring at him for a bit.

[...]

"Now then, it's time for the final trial! Team E and Team F, please get ready!", says All Might.

Both Okari and Kouji stand in front of the nuclear weapon, Kouji being extremely nervous and Okari just standing there with her arms crossed.   
"Are you alright?", she asks after a long moment of silence.  
He doesn't say anything and just nods.  
"He doesn't seem to be very talkative.", she thinks.   
"Listen, just stand here and guard the weapon. I'll go capture the heroes.", she suggests whilst pointing towards the weapon. Without waiting for an answer, Okari runs towards the exit of the room and disappears around the corner.   
Kouji isn't really sure what to do, but does as told and waits.

Okari runs around a corner, searching for the entrance. "Midoriya is really smart. He had everything planned in that fight. But I wonder what they both did to have that kind of relationship...", she thinks.

"There she is, blast her!", shouts Ashido. She spotted Okari just as she entered the hallway where the hero team currently is. Okari immediately comes running toward them.   
"Coming alone was a FATAL mistake!", says Aoyama while he puts his hands behind his back and fires off a blue laser.   
Okari quickly ducked underneath the laser. She places her right hand on the ground while she keeps running. A wall made out of the same material as the walls and ground rapidly rises between Ashido and Aoyama, separating them.

"N-No, don't!" Aoyama shrieks and swings his arms around as Shikazu unfolds her capture tape, quickly steps behind him and captures him.

"I finally made a hole in the wall that girl made!", Ashido said while climbing through said gap. Aoyama is nowhere to be seen, just a strange bulge in the ground a couple meters away."  
"Aoyama~! Where are you?" Ashido calls out to him while walking towards the bulge.  
"Don't come here! It's a trap!" Aoyama's dull voice comes from the bulge in front of her.  
"Huh?", she asks, but it was already too late.  
Okari jumps at her from behind. Ashido quickly turns around, but Okari is already behind her and proceeds to capture her.

"Villain team wiiiiiiiiiins!" The trial is over.  
"Oh man that girl is crazy good. Too talented...", sighs the boy with the lightning hair.  
"She certainly is. She was at a disadvantage because Ashidos quirk was unknown to her, so she separated them.", says the frog-looking girl.  
"She did it so fast, also nobody got injured." The redhead counts his fingers as to count how many seconds she took to complete the trial.

They all gather again in the classroom in the late afternoon. The sun is already setting as Midoriya gets released from the treatment of Recovery Girl.   
"I ended up skipping class..." He then proceeds to step inside his classroom again.  
"Hey! Here he is!", says the redhead. "That was a manly match, man. I'm Kirishima Eijirou, by the way."  
"You left us with no other choice but to give it our all, too! I'm Sero Hanta."  
Everyone then proceeds to introduce themselves.   
"Uh yeah I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you... Ah, Uraraka!" She goes towards him.  
"Deku, are your wounds healed?"  
Midoriya notices that Bakugous seat is empty. "Yeah, they are. But Uraraka, more importantly..."

He runs through the hallways of U. A..  
"We tried to stop him, but... he just left."  
Midoriya manages to catch up to Bakugou who is already at the school gate.  
"Kacchan!"

[...]

That day was Bakugous starting line. Nobody noticed this, but after the loss to Midoriya he matured. He wouldn't give in to anyone anymore. And Okari knew that too. She saw their conversation from the classroom window and lip-read their conversation. That day changed Bakugou immensely.


	6. 3rd School Day

"Tell us, how is All Might as a teacher?!"  
The journalists of the media press are busy interviewing bypassing students in the early morning, literally camping at the front gate.  
"I don't know, he's like... really muscly?", says Uraraka while mimicking an All Might pose. 

"Could you please tell us about All Might as a te- Wait, aren't you the victim of the sludge villain incide-"  
"Shut up!"

The press continues to run around, interrogating students who don't even get there point.  
"Hah, hah... C-Could you please have a moment to spa-"  
"Um, class is starting soon, I can't stay here. And if it's All Might you want to ask me about, he really isn't that amazing as a teacher."  
"Huh?" The press just stood there in disbelief, they certainly didn't expect that kind of answer.  
Okari then turns around and walks towards the school.  
"Wait, we still have more questions!"  
"I won't."  
"Wai-"  
The woman at the front of the press is cut off by the security mechanism of the school: A thick wall made out of steel rises and covers up the front gate.  
"Damn, what?"  
"We call that the 'U. A. Barrier.'"  
"That's such a lame name!"  
"They cut off unallowed trespassers who don't have the ID check of the school."  
"Man, they sure are cocky..."

There is a certain person with turquoise hair in the back of the press group, mysteriously inspecting the "U. A. Barrier"...

"Today you have to pick a class representative. Go ahead and hurry up, homeroom doesn't last forever.", murmurs Aizawa as he crawls back into his sleeping bag.  
"Oh yes, I want to be class rep!", says Ashido.  
"No, I'll be the leader!", says Kaminari, the lightning boy.  
"Everyone! This won't work if we continue like this, we have to vote for someone to be class rep.", says Iida.  
("Your hand is raised the highest!!")  
"But he's right. We'll pick the representative by voting. Everyone has one vote.", says Yaoyorozu, to which everyone agrees. 

[...]

The vote ended in Midoriya receiving three votes. Both Yaoyorozu and Bakugou got two votes each, much to everyone's surprise.  
"Wha-? Who would even vote for Bakugou!?!", says Kirishima.  
"Shut up Shitty Hair!" Bakugou slams his fist onto his desk.   
"So we have to vote again to determine the secondary rep, but I think it's pretty much clear that it'll be Yaoyorozu.", says Jirou, the girl with the earphone cables attached to hear ears. 

Mostly everyone nods in agreement, but Midoriya is clearly not fit for being a class rep. He stays being nervous for the next four lessons. There is a lunch break after those four lessons where everyone gathers in the cafeteria.   
"Can I sit here?", asks Okari whilst approaching the table that Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida sit at.

"Ah! You're that girl that won crazy fast in the battle trial! Sure you can!", says Uraraka.  
"Wait, what?" Uraraka forgot that Midoriya was recovering during her battle trial.  
"She captured two heroes fast, damageless and was even alone! She-... Come to think of it, what is your quirk about, uuuh..."  
"Shikazu Okari. You can call me Okari.", she says while she snaps her chopsticks in half, smiling at Uraraka.

"I can manipulate the ground I stand on. That's what my quirk is about. I let the ground rose between Aoyama and Ashido and after I captured Aoyama, I put some of the ground above him, that was the bulge. I made a hole in the ground behind the bulge, dropping me to the cellar beneath. Then I ran a few meters and made another wall to jump off from. I already made a hole close to the first wall, so I jumped through that and ended up behind Ashido."

"T-That is awesome! You really must've trained your quirk, huh?", says Midoriya, thinking of his own ten months of hell.  
"Yeah, my family is really strict. Me and my siblings had to train hard from birth on. But they all are much more talented than me, so I had to work especially hard."  
"That's insane, she clearly showed much talent in the trial...", thought Uraraka. "Eh, I grew up as an only child, so I sometimes wanted a sibling... How many siblings do you have?"  
"Five, but there is only one who's younger than me. But enough of that. You two are Uraraka and Iida, right? You all fought amazing in the battle trial."  
"Thank y-"   
Iida is cut off by the ringing school bell.  
"What's going on?!", says Midoriya. Students begin to panic and run out of the cafeteria.   
"That's the emergency bell.", says Okari while looking around.  
"That must mean..." She turned to the rest of the group with a serious look on her face. "There are invaders on the school ground. We have to evacuate immediately."  
"What?!"  
"Everyone, look. It seems to be just the press media!", says Iida who points at the front gate.  
"But the others don't know that! Everyone's panicking!", says Uraraka.  
"Let's try to stop them!" Midoriya dashes in the direction of the main hallway, quickly followed by the others.

[...]

"Before that I want to say something.", says Midoriya nervously.  
"I think Iida should be class rep and not me. I think we all saw his leadership capabilities."  
"That's true, he really had everything quickly under control."  
"Yeah, that was cool, Emergency Exit Man.", says Kirishima  
"It's decided, then. I'll step down and Yaoyorozu can stay as a vice."  
So Iida became the new class rep.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at my Twitter account to see what she looks like! I'll post this on Twitter too. @TheFreezingBox


End file.
